The Rising Sun
by Destroyer of Peace
Summary: Shinn Okamora is a descendant from a family of Agents and he continues the tradition of being a rebel. Punished from disobeying a direct order to dispose of a Daemon Shinn is sent to Tokyo as punishment. With his Descendant's curse he and his Daemons begin to realize that they will become key factors in a power struggle that could destroy the world.
1. The begining

"I guess this is it," Kotetsu asked the young man behind her as she gazed upon a massive mansion. She looked back to the young man behind her. The young man stood there with his black suit and black tie being loosened. He looked up to the walls at a fox with blue fire on his tail. "Master?"

The young man looked at his Daemon, She stood with confidence and a controlled but mellow expression on her. The young man sighed and shrugged. Her walked up to the door and Kotetsu tensed up. She has been in his family for almost eight generations but never has she been so focused in defending anyone before. Kotetsu's Master motioned for her to relax as he knocked on the door with it's cold brass handle.

Just when he knocked the massive twenty foot doors opened to revile a obvious Daemon just by the way she was open and visual, "OH! You must be my new master Shinn Okamora right? I am Mira, the Mirror Dwelling Daemon."

Mira seemed to be over excited as she stepped out from the threshold and gawked at Kotetsu, "You must be the famous Amina Kotetsu, Kara Okamora's First Daemon and Protector of her Kin. It is a pleasure to meet you!"

Kotetsu seemed to be bothered by Mira and Shinn took notice of it. He patter her on the shoulder and she snapped right back to him, "Oh Master it is a pleasure and an honor to be working with a legend."

Shinn tried to get in a word but he closed his mouth and reached back behind his head and begun to scratch his Dark Blue hair. Shinn's Gray eyes focused thought the door to see a Woman in a military uniform or something talking to a lily pad. Shinn stared for a while but then noticed that Mira stopped talking and he looked over to her, "Sorry?"

Mira looked as if she was offended and before the Daemon could say anything the fox jumped down from the wall and turned into a human with odd fox ears on his head, "Ignore him Mira. This Agent has no business with us."

Shinn opened his mouth to protest but a fire erupted from behind him and a red headed woman stepped out of the fire. She launch a ball of fire towards the fox eared Daemon but he reverted to a fox and dodged the fire ball easily. The Red headed woman drew back her hand again to throw another at him but Shinn grabbed her wrists, "Kiyohime! You made me a promise!"

Kiyohime seemed to have cooled down as she stopped fighting Shinn, "He insulted you though."

"Kiyohime," Shinn let go of her wrists. "I have everything covered, remember our deal."

Mira cleared her throat, "Anyways I should show you the other four and the building."

Shinn smiled and gave a reassuring looked over to Kotetsu whom was holding onto her Katana. Kotetsu nodded and hung back as the fox, Mira then Shinn entered the compound. His gasp wasn't fear, shock, or disbelief it was awe. The structure seemed to go on forever as it stood as tall as Tokyo tower and seemed to be as wide as it. He laughed when he turned around and saw huge fields, mountains capped with snow, lakes, rivers, an ocean, and a forest in the distance.

"Welcome to Limbo," Mira giggled. "That is as I like to call it."

Shinn couldn't believe his eyes as the door he just entered from disappeared, "How?"

"It is hard to explain," Mira started. "I am a Mirror Dwelling Daemon so this place that we are in is my realm. We travel light and space to any location on earth and I can create a door in any place."

"Interesting," Kotetsu said silently.

"This tower is a never ending, and always expanding tower so no matter how many Daemons we bring here it will always be homey to everyone."

Shinn nodded and watched Pipe Fox walk over to the pond near by and curled up into a balled but kept his eyes on the three new members. Shinn turned his attention back too the two Daemons but they dispersed. Shinn followed Mira until she opened a door leading to a traditional Japanese bedroom, "This is Kotetsu's room. I modeled it after the-."

"It will do," Kotetsu walked into it and looked around. She began to investigate each door in the room and looked out too the Koi pond in the back yard, "Master I can sleep outside if you wish."

"Oh no," Mira said grabbing Shinn by his collar. "Shinn has his own room down the hall."

"No," Kotetsu grabbed Mira by her wrist and forced her to let go of Shinn. "Either he sleeps in the same room as me or next to it."

Mira puffed her cheeks out of frustration and glared at Kotetsu. She scoffed and nodded, "Fine."

A door opened next to them grew larger and it opened reviling an office and bedroom. Kotetsu nodded and sat down in an office chair keeping her respected stature as she watched Shinn walk in. Shinn motioned for her to wait as he closed the door, "I apologize for the actions of Kotetsu. She has good intentions it is just she likes to be over zealous with her job."

"It is fine," Mira said but he was sure it bothered her. "I will let you introduce yourself to the others. I need some time alone."

Mira walked off and both Shinn and Kiyohime both looked at one another, "Wait in my room and I will talk to Kotetsu."

Kiyohime nodded and entered the room. Moments later Kotetsu's cold face came out. Shinn motioned for her to follow and they both walked in the hallways. Shinn looked to his guardian and smiled, "You know My Father was quite glad when you took up the trouble of protecting me when I was a five year old. He never admitted it but when Mother died when I was a kid he adored you for taking up that hard position."

Kotetsu looked to the floor and nodded, "You were a sweet little boy asking questions almost all the time. I felt that you mother's death was my fault and if I protected her I could have seen her answer those questions."

Shinn stopped and he put his index finger under Kotetsu's chin and had her look at his eyes, "You did your best. That Daemon was just too powerful and she only brought you, it is not you fault and you should never believe that. You have protected me for so long that it is almost second nature for you. I want you to know I appreciate that and that when we are here I am safe and you can relax."

Kotetsu nodded and smiled. Shinn felt a warmth realizing that was the same smile that she gave him every time he was making her laugh, "Ok but It will come to baby steps."

"That is fine," Shinn smiled and brought Kotetsu in a small hug. "You are the greatest Daemon I have ever had the chance to meet, and you will always be a Daemon that was there for me more than my own family was. Now like you said baby steps. I am going to go explore and find the other four that I have yet to meet and see if Mira is OK."

Shinn walked down the hallways looking at looking until he looked behind him and saw Kotetsu still following him. He smirked and shook his head as he opened a door and suddenly a hand grabbed his tie and brought him in, "Dance with me!"

Shinn was brought into another Japanese based room and he turned around to see whom brought him into it. He raised his eyebrows in a surprised manner as a woman danced around him with her dress fluttering in front of his eyes obscuring his vision. She stopped dancing and smiled, "I am Ameno Uzume, I am the best dancer in this entire place and I say welcome to you Master Okamora."

"Interesting way of saying welcome Ameno," Shinn laughed when Kotetsu barged into the room her Katana drawn.

"Master I saw you get grabbed and-…," Kotetsu looked at Ameno and seemed almost worried. "Master who is she?"

"Oh," Shinn walked over to Kotetsu and tapped her Katana. "Kotetsu meet Ameno. Ameno is one of the four I was supposed to meet."

Kotetsu got the hint and sheathed her Katana and released a breath of relief but she still seemed on edge. Ameno wrapped her arms around Shinn's left arm and rested her head on his shoulder, "Master are we going to do it or what?"

Kotetsu seemed to immediately turn red in embarrassment as she looked away. Shinn knew what Kotetsu was thinking and he blushed, "N-no Kotetsu it is not that, she was wanting me to dance with her."

"Oh," Kotetsu said silently.

"Ameno I would love too but maybe at a later time," Shinn laughed as he took a step outside Ameno's room. He felt a bump on his leg and he saw a little lily pad.

"MASTER," the lily pad screamed. "There is a snake trying to eat pipe fox!"

Shinn looked down to the lily pad then realized that snake was Kiyohime in animal form. He took off running and he heard both Ameno and Kotetsu behind him. Shinn opened up the door to the outside and he was right. Kiyohime changed into a snake to fight Pipe Fox on quickened pace. Kiyohime launched a blast of fire form her mouth and it trailed Pipe Fox towards Shinn and the others at the door. Shinn turned tow the two grabbed them by their shoulders and brought them in close and his back took the heat of the fire.

Shinn felt cold air on his back and he turned to See Kiyohime back in her human form pushed into the ground by Pipe Fox. She glared up at him as his hands caught fire into blue flames and he was about to finish her but a voice called out in shock and fright down the walk way.

Shinn turned his attention to the source and saw Mira standing with a woman he saw earlier and identified her as Barbetta and another woman in neon blue and black looking very gloomy. a blue flare flashed next to Shinn and everything seemed to slow down but him. He saw Pipe Fox in a fit of anger release the blue flame at Mira and the others. Shinn tensed up and he knew what he had to do even though he was instructed by his father never to use it.

In the slowed state the world was in Shinn seemed to move ten times faster. He kneeled down and sprinted down the walk way to Mira and extended his left arm out. the fire ball slammed into his hand and then time began to go back to normal.

Everyone stood in eerie silence as they all looked at Shinn. He grunted as his hand ached from absorbing all of the power from Pipe Fox's attack. He looked at his hand and saw that his jacket and shirt were burned all the way up to his wrist and a black tattoo was seen across his hand and wrist. Shinn grunted again as he lowered his hand and looked at everyone. They were all shocked except Kotetsu.

"A curse," Shinn looked at his hand. "Kara Okamora was the first to receive it and every first born child in the Okamora blood line has it. I can absorb and redirect an attack from a Daemon. That isn't the only power though. The curse allows for the user to manipulate time and run at speeds that humans cannot, we can see into the future, or anything we put our minds too. Now I bet you are thinking, 'How is that a curse?', well it is simple really. The more you use that power the more tattoos appear onto your skin. Use your powers too much and… well, let's just say you either become the strongest human in the universe, you go mad, or you die and your body becomes a bomb."

Shinn closed the palm of his hand and opened it creating a black flower. He pushed it up and it floated to Kotetsu and landed in her hair. His tattoo disappeared and he closed his slightly red hand. "I am tired, Mira if we get an assignment over night tell me in the morning. Good night al and try not to kill one another.

Shinn walked into his room and closed the door. His hand ached but he was glad that it wasn't too strong or he would have lost it. Shinn sat down on his bed and then flopped down. He heard Kotetsu sit down in front of his door and he fell asleep.


	2. The Unknown

A man ran from an unknown force as it blew down a wall and started to chase him down a hallway. The man turned around and identified it as a daemon but he couldn't tell which on. He tried to turn and run again but was swiped through a pair of double doors. The man skipped on the ground and opened his eyes only to see blood in his right eye so he closed it. The Daemon approached and opened it's mouth. The man quickly realized who it was by the voice that came out of it's mouth.

"Where is your son," the Daemon asked. "Kai Okamora where is your son!"

"You think I would tell you where he is," Kai laughed looking the Daemon in the eye. "As long as I keep the secret you can't et him."

The answer that Kai gave the Daemon ticked off the beast. The monster raised it's front pawn and almost brought it down on Kai if it wasn't for a Woman holding a massive shield taking the blow, "Behemoth I must say you fought well attacking this facility but what you are after is not here. Go back to your companions and report your failure."

Behemoth snarled and swept at the two but another woman slammed into Behemoth's paw and then her underbelly. Behemoth stood back up and snarled looking at the Bronze Bull. Behemoth charged but Aegis slammed her shield into Behemoth's face and then Bronze Bull struck the Daemon in the chest. Behemoth roared and opened a portal and retreated into. Aegis turned to her master and ran over to him, "Master are you OK?"

Kai coughed and shook his head, "She got through the Guild's defenses even though they said that I was safe."

Two agents ran into the destroyed room and looked at the three, "Instructor. There was another break in at the achieves. It was Amaymon, He killed three agents and made off with the location with one of them."

"Right Aegis," Kai looked up to his Daemon. "You take a team to Tokyo, they are making their move to get them."

"I see," Aegis clenched her fist. "So what do you want me to tell him?"

"Tell Shinn the truth," Kai looked down to his ripped up leg. "Tell him the truth about the lie I told him so many years ago."

* * *

><p>"Hurry up they are getting away," Kotetsu said as she ran through a crowd in the crowded streets of Tokyo. Shinn grunted as he hand to physically weave through each and every single person compared to Kotetsu. Pipe fox looked down at his master on some telephone wires then looked up to see a magic wave coming at him. He jumped across the street to another set of telephone wires. The energy hit the transformer connected to that telephone pole and it exploded sending pieces and sparks on the pedestrians below.<p>

Shinn grunted as he ran through the sparks and looked up to the two Daemons he and his team were chasing. The two Shinto Maidens Azuki, and Kasumi. Originally he was sent to check on a shrine that was destroyed and found those two completely mad. They began to run and hunt down a bunch of trouble making gang members call the Rat Clan. The violence got to much and Shinn was ordered to deal with it as he saw fit. Well he chose a nonviolent approach and they thought he was going to destroy them so they are running.

Shinn frowned and he opened a holographic map of Tokyo and his Daemon tracker, "Everyone we have to lead them out of the city. Barbetta they are coming your way lead them down your street. Mira open a portal two connections down leading to Limbo. Laetitia If they try to change course fire at them to keep them on track. Kiyohime, follow them in and create a wall of flame."

"Right," everyone said over the earpiece. Shinn watched as energy shots flew down the road causing the two Daemons to change course. Shinn smiled as he chased Kotetsu and Pipe Fox down the road into a main street. He turned right and saw both the Daemons disappear into the mirror and then Kiyohime. Kotetsu and Pipe Fox followed shortly then Babetta. Shinn passed through the portal with Laetitia next to him to a battle ground. Azuki was dealing with Pipe Fox, Kiyohime, and Barbetta without any problems and Kotetsu and Kasumi were in a constant fight.

"Everyone stop," Shinn yelled out and everyone back away from one another. "Kasumi, Azuki we weren't going exorcise you, I just wanted to talk."

Azuki seemed to take his words like a grain of salt and stood there glaring at everyone while Kasumi made he blades disappear, "So you were going too? Most agents we run into do Exorcise Daemons that do humans wrong without a second thought."

"We he isn't like most," Kiyohime spoke up. "Or I wouldn't be here."

"I apologize for our actions," Kasumi bowed her head in shame and Azuki followed suit. "We will take out punishment."

"Whoa," Shinn smiled and shook his head. "I am not punishing anyone. I mean the only punishment I will dish out is asking you two to if you want a new shrine since yours was destroyed."

Kasumi looked at her partner in complete shock and awe at the kindness of Shinn. Kasumi smiled and so did Azuki, "We would love that."

Shinn smiled and Mira closed her eyes and a temple appeared near the massive building. Shinn looked back to them and smiled once more, "All yours."

Kasumi bowed her head and Azuki followed suit. The two began to walk to their new shrine. Shinn and the rest of his team walked back to their home. Shinn groaned as he sat down on a sofa and laughed, "Oh was that a fun one."

"Could of went differently," Laetitia said eating an Ice cream bar.

"You are right," Shinn said yawning. He leaned his head back and sighed. "First missions are always a dozy.

"A what," Pipe Fox said curling up into a little ball.

"He means a tiring run," Kotetsu said in the back corner.

"Master," Mira came rushing over into the main room. "The Council wants a report of what happened."

"Yeah I will deliver it to the drop site tomorrow," Shinn stood up and began walking to his room. He looked over his shoulder and smiled seeing Kotetsu farther back than normal. He continued into the Sealstone room and placed a sixth and final sealstone on the floor causing all six to glow.

"How did I know you were going to place that there," Kotetsu asked with Babetta standing next to her.

"Because I had a feeling we need to start retrieving as many Daemons as we can," Shinn said as he shook of a dreadful feeling. Shin took a knife and pricked his finger with it and slid his finger across the seal and it began to glow. Shinn took a step back and the seal flashed and a woman in a skimpily dressed attire flew at Shinn and grabbed his head and placed them in-between her breasts. Shinn struggled and pushed back from her and looked up to the pink haired woman.

"My my my," Lilith laughed and petted Shinn's hair. "You are a cute one. I thank you for releasing me, I just can't believe that the guild locked me in there."

Shinn got out of her arms and laughed, "You are certainly welcome just uh… please don't do that too often."

"You got it," Lilith winked at Shinn and then looked at the two others at the door. Kotetsu glared at Lilith and she smiled. "Oh aren't you jealous."

"I am not," Kotetsu growled and that surprised Shinn as she never lost her orientation.

"Ok," Lilth laughed and passed by the two.

"Well she is nice," Babetta's Italian accent sounded weird to Shinn's ears.

Kotetsu walked away obviously mad from the ordeal and Babetta walked away. Shinn began to walk but he stopped and a pain in his chest shot out of no where. Shinn grabbed his chest and fell to the floor coughing in pain. Shinn groaned and his vision began to fade as he rolled on the ground.

"You are stealing my power," a deep voice echoed in Shinn's head. He cried out in pain as both of his hands gripped his head and he rolled on his side. Shinn's eyes saw a massive beast chained by six chain's glaring at him and five other people. Shinn felt a liquid come out of his nose as he rolled on his back and realized he was bleeding out of his mouth and nose.

Shinn stopped heaving and everything when his vison came back to the real world and for a moment five names were heard. Shinn blinked his eyes and looked up to all of his Daemons and they all seemed to have the same worried expressions, "I am fine."

Shinn sat up and he felt uneasy. His eyes rolled back and he fell unconscious.


	3. The Sparks Fly

"We did as you said," A Rat Clan member yelled at a hooded figure. Twenty more of them backed him up and behind all of them were the top three members. The Rat Clan Boss himself was sitting on a chair rolling a stress ball in his hand. Next to his was Koko and she stood there stroking a kitten looking down at the hooded man and the Rat Clan members. Nearest to the Henchmen was Marley listening to his music. The hooded figure growled in annoyance as the lead Henchman pressed on. "We did as you said and set fire to the shrine and lured out that Agent. We had a deal so why aren't you-."

"The deal was to get him after you see him," The hooded man growled. "I don't see that Agent."

"Listen man we lost a lot of guys on this mission so compensate or," The Henchman trailed off and he looked back to the others. They pulled out pipes, chains, knuckle dusters, and tire irons. "Someone would be wishing he neve-."

The hooded figure dove at the first Rat Clan member and grabbed him by his forehead. The Henchman began to say something in protest but he lit up into blue flames and he disappeared. The hooded figure turned to the others and he sneered, "You are not afraid of me, are you?"

The hooded figure flew at two more and he grasped one's arm and anothers neck. He lit them on fire and smashed them both into the ground. The hooded figure seemed to vanish as he appeared behind three trying to run. He swung his hand at them an they lit up. The Rat Clan boss dropped the ball and he leaned forward in his seat. The hooded figure back handed an advancing Henchman and flew through the rest. Half of what was left suddenly caught fire and turned to ash. The seven remaining looked at the hooded figure in shock, horror, and fear. A Henchman charged the hooded figure from behind and one came from in front. The hooded figure tore off his cloak and lit it on fire as he swung it around distracting the two.

"Onibi," the Rat Clan Boss said as he stood up and undid his butterfly knife.

Onibi smiled and he undid his jacket and lit both his hands on fire. He caught a tire iron from the first Henchman and he ripped it from his hands. Onibi lit the weapon on fire and he flew at a lagging Henchman. Onibi slammed the weapon into the Henchman's chest and left him burn to ash. Onibi back-flipped into the center of the group and spun around on his hands using his feet as weapons. He felt the heel of his foot connect to the face of a Henchman knocking the man to the ground. Onibi straightened up and he ripped a chain out of a member's hands and repeated the process of the tire iron except he wrapped it around a Henchman's neck and spun around choking the Rat Clan member. He turned to see Marley drop his beat-box onto the ground. The higher ranking member stomped on the beat-box and unseen wave of energy projected itself from the speakers. Onibi climbed on top of the Henchman and undid the chain as he jumped off the Henchman leaving him on fire. Marley's wave hit the Henchman and he vaporized leaving a husk of the member. Onibi whipped the chain towards Marley and it split the beat-box in half.

Onibi landed on the ground and straightened up failing to notice the Boss standing behind him till the butterfly knife was pushed against his throat, "Enough. We will get that Agent for you. Now leave."

Onibi smiled and he began to walk out of the warehouse, "Dude, talk about a buzz kill."

The boss looked over to Marley and shook his head.

* * *

><p>Shinn opened his eyes and saw the worried looks of all his Daemons. He sat up and grunted and looked down to his wrist and saw it in a splint, "Wha-."<p>

"You started thrashing in your sleep," Kotetsu said as she pushed off the wall.

"You gave them quite a scare Love," Lilith smiled and winked at Shinn.

"Master we received a mission while you were out," Mira said silently. "They are reporting that the Rat Clan are attacking innocents. They want us to get rid of the Rat Clan."

"Then what are we waiting for," Kiyohime sneered taking out people is my specialty."

Shinn was about to get out of the bed but he realized that what happened to him made him feel out of body and his legs moved extremely slow. He looked up to everyone and noticed the concerned looks towrads him. Mira put a hand up before he could stand up and he felt relieved for that, "Two more missions also appeared this morning. A shop was destroyed by a fire involving the Rat Clan but that isn't the issue. An Anima is running loose destroying construction equipment due to it. In the center of Tokyo a Blue haired woman appeared out of thin air. The guild managed to get rid of any evidence of her appearance as she showed up on cameras, they want us to check it out. Also they are requesting that we stay here until your father's Daemons arrive."

Shinn's eyes widened as he heard his father's Daemons. He feared two of the five he normally used so he stood up, "They can wait for us. We need to spit up and find out where the Rat Clan base is, take care of the Anima, and locate that woman. I want Kasumi to lead the investigation with Azuki, Koropokkur, Laetitia, and Uzume will investigate. Kotetsu, Pipe Fox, Kiyohime, Lilith, Barbetta, and I will investigate the Construction sight and try to locate the Rat Clan."

"But what about," Mira started.

"I need you to stay here and be ready to open a gate for anyone in trouble," Shinn said as he started to put on his suit leaving the top button unbuttoned as usual. "Alright open a door to the construction sight."

Mira did just that. Shinn walked out into the destroyed sight and he looked around. The sight was cut to pieces and there was, thankfully for whomever did it, no human injuries. Shinn looked at a crane and saw most of the wires were cut. He turned to the others and heard what sounded like a little girl playing. Shinn turned around and he ducked under a ball of snow.

"You can see that," a meek voice spoke. "You must be that nasty agent that I was told about."

Shinn began to open his mouth in protest but a Icicle pierced the crane next to him. The little girl created icicles around her and began to launch them at everyone. Shin dove for cover behind a concrete barrier. He felt the icicles wizz past his head and pierced the equipment in front of Shinn. Shinn saw that the equipment that she slammed an icicle into started to leak fuel. Shinn's eyes widened when he saw an Icicle pierce the transformer above him causing sparks to fall from above. The young man stood up and kanji for shield appeared on both his hands and he put them up to block the oncoming explosion.

The shield went up just in time as the explosion sent him flying. He was glad that he was only hit by the force and not the fire because he knew something like that he would be out for a while. Shinn turned in mid-air and on his left hand the word Calm appeared and he placed it on the little girl's shoulder. The small daemon lowered her shoulders as she relaxed. Shinn smiled and shook his head, "Who told you I was a bad guy?"

"I did mon," Marley stepped out of a shadow bobbing his head to the beat of a reggae song. Shinn got on the defensive and he felt the girl leave his left hand and get in front of him.

"You said he was a big meanie but he protected me from that explosion," Snow Spirit yelled at Marley. She stuck her tongue out at him and Marley laughed.

"And I am sorry little girl," Marley smiled. "I just needed a distraction for me to know where Mr. Agent mon came from. Now I must apologize again but I see no use for you anymore girlie."

Marley smiled and he flipped his new beat-box around and turned the volume from two to twelve and a sonic wave went right for Snow Spirit. Shinn wrapped his arm around Snow Spirit and he opened up his right hand creating a shield around it. The shield didn't do much as the sound went right past it hurting Shinn's and Snow Spirit's ears. "Holy mother Teresa, you are a Daemon but an agent?"

Pipe Fox dove for Marley but was quickly countered by another sonic wave. Pipe Fox fell to the dirt and sled past Marley reverting back to his human state holding his ears in pain. Kiyohime opened her fist and shot a fireball at Marley but the Rat Clan member smiled and dodged it. He cranked up the volume louder and fired a blade at Kiyohime. Kiyohime ran to the side and turned into her viper state to dodge the sonic wave but ended up getting hit by the edge of it and she fell to the ground paralyzed. Barbetta pulled out her pistol and began to fire at Marley. The Rat Clan member changed the tune on his beat-box and it acted like a repellant as it shot the bullets away from him. Shinn regained his posture and he decided to go on the offensive. The Kanji words on his hands began to morph into tribal markings. He crouched down and flew at Marley. Marley seemed shocked as he turned to face Shinn and a shield appeared and caused Shinn to land and jump backwards, "Kotetsu."

Kotetsu nodded and slid her Katana into it's sheathe and she glared at Shinn. Shinn smiled knowing that she was disagreeing with his decision before he even said it. Shin smiled and crouched down and his legs grew a tribal design his legs. Shinn began to run in a circle around Marley at inhuman speeds. He saw his tribal designs on his arms disappear and he felt a bitter taste come in his mouth as the tribal designs appeared on his mouth region. Marley activated a shield and held it in one of his hands and he waited for the next attack. Shinn came to a complete stop and he opened his mouth shooting an energy ray out of his mouth towards Marley. Marley moved the shield and intersected the ray. Shinn closed his mouth and charged Marley. The tribal design appeared on his wrist and an energy blade appeared out of Shinn's wrist. Shinn started to swing the wrist blade at Marley and opened his mouth shooting a ray of energy at Marley and it was intersected by the shield. Shinn closed his mouth again and swung again with his wrist blade. Marley brought up the shield and failed to notice Kotetsu swing behind him. Marley groaned in pain as he was struck from behind.

The sneak attack left a open area for Shinn to attack. The tribal designs dissipated and turned into on on his fist. Shinn slammed his fist into Marley's face and sent the Rat Clan member sprawling to the ground. Marley flew and slammed into a pile of crates causing the dust to blow everywhere. Shinn looked at the plum in curiosity and he saw Marley run out of the dust and he turned into a Rat and dove into a storm drain, "Dang."

"What is wrong with you," Kotetsu yelled at Shinn making him jump a little.

"What," Shinn turned to the furious Kotetsu.

"You using your powers," Kotetsu grabbed Shinn's once braced wrist. "And this."

Shinn pulled his wrist away and he bent it back and forth. He looked at the brace on the ground and then back at his wrist, "I used my powers because he was more powerful than all of us."

"Whoa," Shinn's attention was caught by Snow Spirit looking at the tribal tattoo on Shinn's wrist. "Do you know an Agent named Mako?"

"Mako," Shinn looked at Snow Spirit in confusion.

"Never mind," Snow Spirit stuck out her hand and smiled. "I am Snow Spirit and you are going to take me with you."

Shinn shook her hand and smiled as his Tribal tattoo disappeared, "Shinn Okamora."

"Hey not to alarm you sweetie but," Lilith walked over to Shinn and flopped her arms over his shoulders. "But there is six figures looking at us on that roof."

"What," Shinn looked up to the building behind them and he saw his Daemons beginning to get up. He frozen is fear as her saw six figures standing on the roof behind them. Shinn shivered as he saw all six jump down from the roof and he opened his mouth to call for Mira to open a door to limbo but before he could say anything he heard the most scariest thing in the world to him.

"SHINNIE," Shinn turned to run but he was tackled off his feet when Bronze Bull tackled him and picked him off the ground. She started to squeeze Shinn and rubbed her face against his. "Shinnie boy I have missed you so much! Why don't you ever talk to me, send me mail, even call? Oh I have miss you so much! Yes I did!"

Shinn grunted and tried to push his way off of her and he completely stopped and looked down at both his hands. They were on Bronze Bull's breasts. Shinn turned completely red and he looked at his hands' placement then Bronze Bull's face then back and forth, "Shinnie you are such a pervert now, But I still love you!"

"Hey," Lilith grabbed Shinn's upper body and slammed his face into her breasts. "Only I can do this to my sweetie!"

Bronze Bull glared at Lilith and Shinn managed to get his head unstuck and he froze in complete fear watching the sparks fly in between the two's eyes. He managed to escape the two as they glared at one another. "Hey Kotetsu! I challenge you right now!"

"No," Kotetsu said flatly glaring at Tong Fa "I Delcine your Challange."

Tong Fa grunted and slammed her foot into the earth. She and Kotetsu kept at it so Shinn scooted past them ready to open a portal to Limbo. He felt a hand grab him from behind. He closed his eyes and felt a floating sensation. He opened his eyes and saw Aegis, "Hey there Aegis."

Aegis swung Shinn over to Pink Ribbon and Natalia Nyfe. His expression changed when he saw his father as the final figure. Shinn's eyes went straight for the bloody mess that was Kai's leg, "Father?"

"Open a portal to Limbo," Kai said. "We aren't safe discussing this in public."

* * *

><p>A young man ran from an explosion behind him. He kept running watching a force attacking him. He dodged a Green flaming skull as it slammed into the ground before him. The young man formed a tribal tattoo and a gun appeared out of energy. He pointed it at his attacker and fired a continuous beam at Amaymon. The Daemon smiled and began to throw skulls at the beam but noticed the beam was gaining more and or and it was getting closer. The beam struck Amaymon in his chest and he spun out of the path glaring at the kid. The kid was an average American High school jock. He was wearing his foot ball team jacket and jeans making hard for Amaymon to find him.<p>

The young man took a strong stance and he created a bazooka out of energy and charged up for an attack. Amaymon shot a green skull at the young man but it was intercepted by a hail of bullets. Amaymon looked over to see the young man's Daemon's catching up from taking care of Amaymon's generated copies. Pierce began to fire his revolvers at Amaymon, Maggie, Thomas, Gretel, Brenda, and Clifford opened up on Amaymon as well. The young man's bazooka on his shoulder began to glow at the muzzle and Amaymon. The young man grunted as a massive ball of energy flew at Amaymon. The daemon watched in surprise and shock as the ball slammed into him and it disintegrated him.

Amaymon smiled as he watched the dust settle and the Daemon's and the young man were unharmed from the conflict, "Not bad Fiona, picking Dennis Wades as your successor. That boy knows how to use his power. Or my masters."

* * *

><p>So I apologize for the Delay but I finally got back in contact with my collaborator. and we came up with this chapter to get you guys back. If you need to remember what the Daemons look like in the story use the wiki to look them up. A warning that I forgot to post in the first chapter, this story is not cannon so things may be off from the story line in the game. Thank you for reading and get ready for the next chapter coming in <em>real <em>soon.


End file.
